


Crazy In Love

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: This is the Soundtrack of Our Life [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #SterekSunday, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Dancer Stiles, Fic Challenge, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Magnetic Nipple Piercings, Pre-existing friendships, Sassy Peter Hale, Song fic, That Damn Radio, Twitter Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the going gets tough, the tough get going. </p><p>At least that's what Stiles tells himself when his job is downsized and he's having to make ends meet. Not entirely without recourse, and after hearing the tips were pretty good...Stiles steps out for an audition at one of his friend's clubs. When he gets there, he discovers it's not quite what he was expecting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Song Fic and #SterekSunday Challenge. 
> 
> Song Title: Crazy in Love  
> Artist: Kadebostany (Originally Beyonce)
> 
> I went with this version because it's a tonne more sensual than the original.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8WqxbOvXSE

Looking down at the notice in his hands like it was going to burn him alive, Stiles bit his tongue, grabbed his plastic cactus, the framed photo of him, Scott, Derek, Lydia and Allison from his desk, and his messenger bag he (thankfully) hadn't unpacked yet. The entire division was getting shut down effective immediately, and he, as well as his 37 other coworkers from this department were off on their own to find alternative employment.

Thank god he hadn't put the down payment on the condo. Or sold the Jeep. Yes. THAT Jeep. It still runs okay? Why get rid of something that works perfectly fine? Okay okay, maybe he's projecting a little of his new unemployment on his poor defenseless Jeep.

Walking out of the building, he pulls out his phone and fires off the message to Scott and Allison, letting them know it was going to be a little while longer that he'd be staying in their guest room. And yes, he told them he'd been fired. He wasn't a complete idiot. 

Sending the message to Isaac, and Derek he mumbled a bit under his breath when the Jeep decided it didn't want to start up right away, he glanced at his phone when he heard it buzz. All but throwing the phone when the photo popped up for the person who was calling, he had to remember to start locking his phone when he was around Peter.

He did NOT need a near naked mirror selfie of Peter Hale covering his genitals with a bottle of shampoo as contact photo on his phone. Still...for pushing 40...no. Baaaaad Stiles. Wrong thinking. But...it had been a while...NO!!!! BAAAAAAAD Stiles. Sliding his finger across the phone to answer the call.

"I felt that," the voice was low and husky, dripping with sex.

"Hanging up now."

It was an old back and forth with Peter by now. Everyone suffered at his twisted humour at least once a week. Harmless fun. Dirty fun. But (mostly) harmless. There WAS that time Peter spiked his beer and he woke up with his nipples pierced, but they were fun to tug on when he was keeping himself company, so they stayed. 

"Wait wait wait. I heard about what happened and just wanted to see how you were holding up."

Sighing softly, Peter and Derek must have been at a business lunch. Being two of the more prominent party planners in the area kept them busy, and the few nightclubs they'd invested in (then taken over, but we don't speak of that) filled the rest of their time.

"I'm fine Peter. Going to get stinking drunk, and look through the want ads tonight. Maybe someone needs a dog walker or something."

"Why not come down to the club on Main. The tips alone would be enough to keep your head above water. Besides, we need another dancer. We had to fire Lance."

"And why is that."

Peter chuckled.

"Failed his drug test."

They were pretty strict about that sort of thing, especially given Peter's stints in rehab.

"I'm out of practice Pete. It's been a while."

"Not what it looked like last weekend."

Stiles hung his head. They'd gone out. He'd had a few too many and demonstrated how he put himself through college.

"We'll see."

"Great. I'll tell D to expect an audition at 6:30. Limber up Kid. You know I like it when you're loose."

Thunking his head into the steering wheel.

"Hanging up for real."

"See you at dinner Smiles. And seriously. Chin up. They're idiots to let you go."

Smirking a bit at that. Peter was a lot to take in (not like that pervs...well...) but his heart was genuinely in the right place. 

"Thanks Pete. See you tonight."

Ending the call, he sat back in the seat and turned the key, Jeep buzzing to life. Smiling, he gave the dash a loving stroke, checked his mirrors and pulled out into traffic. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

***

Driving down Main street, he intentionally swung past the club Peter had told him he had to go to for the audition. Slowing down, he felt himself pale a little. "Hale-Storm" was their newest club and at the moment he wasn't too sure of what to expect. They hadn't had their night out here yet. That was supposed to be next month, but if Peter was encouraging him to come down, he'd put his money on it being a strip club.

Good tips, and he could trade on his previous experience. What could go wrong? Besides. He knew the owners. And just because he was nursing the smallest crush on Derek (and he was TOTALLY sure that Derek felt the same way), then why not show off some of the goods. 

Driving back to Scott and Allison's place, he pulled into the parking spot and made his way up to his apartment above their garage. Doffing the shirt and tie, he went to the small case on top of the dresser and switched out his nipple piercings to the magnetic ones. Looking through the closet that is usually under lock and key, he pulled out a tuxedo vest that had two light pieces of metal that would keep the vest in place, while still letting him tear it off (and not rip his nipples off in the process). Connecting a delicate gold chain to each of his piercings, it often gave the illusion the chair was holding the vest closed. Giving it a gentle tug, he shivered and grinned. There were other benefits to the chain.

A pair of black pants. Not the rip aways he'd probably need, but something a bit classier. Black pants that caught a little light and gave a blue tinge to the fabric. They were tight enough to show off his definite assets, but he still had a full range of motion and wouldn't rip if he had to do the splits. Running himself through his routine, he was pretty limber already, but the focussed stretches definitely helped him with his focus. Grabbing a couple lengths of silk ribbon, he was pretty much set.

This was a blind audition. He didn't know what they'd play for him. He was up to anything though. Besides. Derek wouldn't be a dick about this? Would he?

***

"No."

Stiles was not exactly thrilled. Standing on the stage of what he had just found out was a burlesque themed club, looking like he just walked out of someone's wet dream, he put his hands on his hips.

"And give me one good reason."

"You're not cut out for it Stiles. Stripper moves, you have those in spades. And if I need someone at Hale-Fire, then sure. I'll give you a call. This is a bit more subtle than that. Lance was our sensualist. You are more 'in your face' sexual than what we're looking for."

Stiles wanted to be angry. He really did. But he'd come in and caught the end of Derek on stage. Chest bare, beads of perspiration running down his immaculately chiseled chest, caught up in the light thatch of hair he'd been allowing to grow back. He couldn't be made at Shirtless Derek. It was just unnatural.

"Look. Peter told me to come down and dance. I'm here. You could at least HUMOUR me and let me fail miserably. Then we can go back to your place for dinner with Peter."

Derek sat in one of the seats and waved his hand in a, 'Get on with it' style gesture. 

"Erika. Isaac. Boyd. You mind playing him through?"

"Sure thing D! What're we playing."

"Crazy in Love. Slow version."

Stiles swallowed heavily. He was expecting something a little...faster. It was becoming a more popular song again, so...he rolled his shoulders and took a long slow breath. Biting his top and bottom lip a couple times in a practiced move, they plumped up a little. Licking them lightly with the tip of his tongue to give them a little sheen, he closed his eyes, waiting for the music to start.

Derek leaned a little further forward, already taken in slightly by the change that overcame Stiles just in getting ready on the stage. They'd known each other since they were teenagers, and if he was being honest, he'd carried a torch for the lithe younger man since then. While ordinarily a klutz of a high degree, music, for whatever reason, brought out Stiles' grace. 

Nodding to the musicians, Erika's throaty voice filled the space, while the music started to play.

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes_  
 _I touch on you more and more every time_

As the song started, Stiles eyes flew open, and locked on Derek's. Drawing himself to his full height, he caressed himself, up along the arms and down the open space of the vest, finger trailing right above the waist of his pants.

_When you leave I'm beggin' you not to go_  
 _Call your name two, three times in a row_

Dropping to this knees, he crawled towards Derek who was sitting a little further forward, then sat back on his heels, running two, then three fingers across his lips, giving the tips a soft little suck.

_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain_  
 _How i'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame_

Pushing to stand, he spreads his legs just a bit wider than shoulder width. Straightening out his torso, he slowly straightened up, then arched back. 

_Yeah, cause I know I don't understand_  
 _Just how your love can do what no on else can_

Turning his feet in for balance, he bent his knees, while slowly lowering himself to the floor, caressing his chest while laying himself flat on the ground, grinding with the air. 

_Got me lookin so crazy right now_  
 _Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now_  
 _(your love)_  
 _Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's_  
 _Got me lookin so crazy right now_  
 _(your touch)_  
 _Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's_  
 _Got me hoping you save me right now_  
 _Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin_  
 _Got me lookin so crazy your love_

During the run of the chorus, he ripped his vest open, revealing the nipple piercings that were chained together, and tossed it at Derek's head. From his back pocket he pulled a line of black silk, making short work of wrapping it around his neck, across his chest, making sure it went under the chair, then wrapping it around his right arm from shoulder to wrist, leaving peekaboo glances at his tan skin. 

Swaying his hips in the beat of the song, he made his way over to Erika. 

_When I talk to my friends so quietly_

Stealing the mic, he sings out one line, dripping with enough sexual heat, Erika had to fan herself for a moment.

 _"Who he think he is?"_

Giving Stiles a smile, she winked. 

_look at what you've done to me_

Derek shifted in his seat and dropped the towel he'd wiped himself down with on his lap.

_Tennis shoes don't even need to buy a new dress_  
 _You ain't there, ain't nobody else to impress_

He tossed his hat to the side of the stage, releasing hair that looked like he'd just spent hours on his back with another man's hands gripping it tightly. 

_It's the way that you know what i thought i knew_  
 _It's the beat that my heart skips when i'm with you_

Resting his hand over his heart, he gives Derek his smoldering look, while licking his lips again with the barest tip of his tongue.

_Yeah, but i still don't understand_  
 _Just how your love can do what no one else can_

_Got me lookin so crazy right now_  
 _Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now_  
 _(your love)_  
 _Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's_  
 _Got me lookin so crazy right now_  
 _(your touch)_  
 _Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's_  
 _Got me hoping you save me right now_  
 _Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin_  
 _Got me lookin so crazy your love_

During the chorus, he pulls out a white silk ribbon, the match to the black one on his right arm. Wrapping it as a mirror to what he had done with the black. It crisscrossed right between his well toned pecs, right under the chain. With a flourish, he moved his hands apart, showing they were tied together. 

As Erika transitioned into the next part, he spun down on one knee, looping one leg through the space between his arms before pulling the other leg through, now having his hands tied behind his back.

_I'm not gonna tie you twice, so listen_  
 _Got me looking so crazy, my baby I am not myself lately_  
 _I am foolish and I don't do this_

Writhing on the floor to the bass beat, he arched his back and sat up. Spinning so his back was to Derek, he slid his bound hands under his ass, leaned forward and then arched back into a bridge.

_I've been playing myself, baby I don't care_  
 _Cuz your love got the best, the best of me_  
 _And baby you're making a fool of me_

Kicking off, he did a walk over and spun on his heel. Dropping back to his knees, he dipped forward to hide his face, then brought it up, with black and white ribbons in his mouth, essentially gagging him.

_You got me strung and I don't care who sees_  
 _Cuz baby you got me so crazy_  
 _I am crazy in love with you, I cannot control myself so_

During the musical interlude, he worked his way back towards Isaac and Boyd, grinding against them as they played, but never breaking eye contact with Derek.

_Got me lookin so crazy right now_  
 _Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now_  
 _(your love)_

Making his way across the stage, a look of determination in his eyes as he spins and the ribbons start undoing themselves. 

_Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's_  
 _Got me lookin so crazy right now_  
 _(your touch)_  
 _Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's_

 

Marching right off the stage he straddles Derek's lap, leaning in, the smell of his sweat heady. Smiling as Derek's pupils dilate, and his nostrils flare, he ran a hand through the stubble on Derek's chest, miming licking at it.

_Got me hoping you save me right now_  
 _Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin_  
 _Got me lookin so crazy your love_

Erika, Boyd and Isaac made tracks to the door. Judging by the look Derek was giving them, their lives were likely on the line if they didn't make tracks.

"So. Did I get the job?"

Derek shook his head, too enthralled with the lips that were only inches from his ear. Coming back to reality long enough to say, "No."

Before Stiles could protest, he found Derek's lips crushing against his, biting off his protest, and curbing his train of thought in one deft move. Pushing away 

"Hold on. Why not."

Derek pulled Stiles into his lap, grinding his length against Stiles' ass, while tugging on the chain. Hearing Stiles mewling noise from the back of his throat, Derek chuckled.

"Policy. No dating the staff."

"That's a...that's a good policy."

Groaning as Derek tugged on the chain again, grinding up against him, he licked the bead of sweat running down Stiles' chest.

"Text Peter and tell him we'll be late for dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also what happens when I watch Teen Wolf, followed by Burlesque, then go to bed after half a bottle of wine.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
